Is It True?
by CullenistFanpire
Summary: Bella and Edward are excited for their wedding, less than two weeks away. The storys leading up to and during the wedding. Normal pairings
1. Much Needed

Is It True

Is It True?

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1: Much Needed

BPOV

I watched my Edward leave to hunt, and as I sat in front of the southern glass wall, he turned back and gave me his signature crooked smile after he blew me a kiss. I couldn't help but feel my emotion explode when I was sure he couldn't see.

Alice had convinced Charlie to let me stay the night at the Cullen's house once a week, until the wedding, upon which I would move in.

I wanted to lie on the golden plush carpet of Edward's room until his return, but remembered that Alice had become my paid babysitter. Upon saying so, speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

"Alice, I really don't feel like Bella Barbie this evening." I said, knowing she would be quick to disagree. "That's good, for the all telling Alice has planned otherwise. I thought that since Edward's going out of hearing range, that tonight would be good just for talking."

* * *

We sat there on the floor getting comfortable when Alice had decided to randomly initiate our conversation.

"Bella, there's nothing to worry about. You know that I would've told you if there was." "Alice, it's not that, it's just…what about, you know, that night." I couldn't hide my nervousness; it was too easy to be myself around Alice. "What about it Bella?" she had a fake look of confusion spread across her face, for I knew that she had most likely seen this coming in her head for a while.

"Alice, would you take me shopping?" her confusion was washed away by a new look of joyful craziness. "I thought you'd never ask." That was surely the most devious she had ever sounded.

When we got there my mouth was dropped as low as possible, "Alice, since when has there been a lingerie store so big?"

* * *

I post my chapters as I write them, so sorry if it takes a bit. Take it easy, it's my first fan fiction, although I do enjoy SOME constructive criticism. Remember, ReviewsChapters!

Yours truly,

CullenistFanpire


	2. I Thought You'd Never Ask

DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry to say that twilight doesn't belong to me, but instead to Stephenie Meyer

DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry to say that twilight doesn't belong to me, but instead to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 2: I thought you'd never ask.

APOV

I've seen this moment happen in my head before, knowing that it would be only a matter of days before the wedding when she asked to go shopping.

We drove all the way out to Seattle, because I had to make this big, although I knew I would regret it.

"Alice, since when has there been a lingerie store this big?" her jaw was dropped lower than I thought possible. "Since forever silly!", I couldn't help but giggle at the expression on her face, "Now let's hurry, so we can beat everybody else home!" and with that we ran into the store.

We walked out of the store, bag in my hands. Bella had refused to carry it through the parking lot, simply because she would turn red permanently, as she had put it. I had decided to not argue, she had pushed herself out of her comfort zone when she got in my Porsche, actually knowing where we were going and what kind of pain she was going to endure with me. If only she knew how much worse it would've been with Rosalie there.

"I don't think I feel well, Alice." She really sounded kind of sick. "Would ice cream make Bella Bride Barbie feel better?" I tried to be somewhat sincere considering how many ways that comment could've been taken. "You know Alice, I think it would."

I made her finish her snack before she got back in my most prized possession. She looked very deep in thought all day, as she usually is when Edward's gone. "Bella, is something wrong?" Her in-depth look was really starting to frighten me.

"Do you know where Edward and I are going for our honeymoon, Alice?" I felt relief wash through me after anticipating a different question.

"Oh Bella, it is perfect! I…" I decide to stop knowing that Edward would kill me if I gave away one of her last human surprises, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry." I felt terrible not telling her.

"Is it within North America, Western Hemisphere? I need some details here Alice! Pleeeaaase?" she looked over at me with huge brown eyes and a puppy dog lip. "That's not going to work on me Bella, I created that look. The consequences of ruining your last human surprise would be to great for me to even think of." I knew that every word of what I said was completely and honestly true.

"We're home now Bella. Edward will be back in about half an hour, so enjoy the time I give you alone." It was surprising how much time we wasted shopping. But any time spent shopping was good time indeed. Bella would come to realize that shopping was a good time filler when you had forever to do anything. She will one day be thankful for me introducing her to shopping. We had about another fifteen minutes; because I thought it would be funny if Edward surprised Bella with his 'unexpected' return.

I decided that now would be a good time to plan my outfit for tomorrow. Then I blacked out.

"_Alice, thank god you're here! Would you help Bella into her dress while I make sure her hair stays intact?", "Of course Renee! Anything to help the bride and her mother.", "Thank the heavens for you, Alice! You're the sister Bella never had." Renee started her third crying fit of the day._

That vision was truly one of the happiest I'd ever had. I would cry if I could, looking forward for that moment soon to come.


	3. Harder Than I Thought

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harder than I thought

Disclaimer!!- all of this madness belongs to the lunatic Stephenie Meyer, the creator

BPOV

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you're home" , I replied, feeling in a rather sarcastic mood.

"Now Bella, you know that nothing could keep me from coming back." He replied, being very confident adding his heart stopping crooked smile.

His lips crushed against mine then, making me soup in his marble arms. He reached his arm around my waist and began to play with the loose fabric of my shirt. It never failed how absent minded he could sometimes be, playing with my hair and such.

"What about those Volturi? I heard a rumor they were pretty fierce." I decided to play with his good mood, since he was happy to see me.

"No, I don't think that they could ever stop me, Love." Damn, this was going to be harder than I thought. I guess I'll have to go all hormonal on him.

"Edward, name one thing that could stop you, or I may have to do something extremely unreasonable!"

"Don't be rash Bella!" he had to pause to think for a moment " I have something now, Love."

"Well than just say it Edward! I don't have eighty years of patience under my belt here!"

"You could stop me darling."

"Edward, that completely defeats the purpose of you being stopped! Now come up with an answer that actually goes along with the situation please."

"Sorry Love, but you are the only thing that could ever even think of stopping me."

"Hmmm. Since you disagree to come up with an actual answer…I may have to take you up on that offer." He wasn't going to give in, so I surrendered first. I can never stay mad at him, and our fights most always end in his favor.

He flashed his crooked smile at me again, reinforcing his win like he knew it would.

"Could you possibly give me a ride to Mr. Edward's bedroom kind sir? It as though seems he isn't available to do it himself tonight."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to make a point that he was getting tired of my amused attitude, and slung me over his left shoulder smoothly and gently, in his gentlemanly fashion.

He laid me on his large golden bed and got on my other side.

He whispered the words "Sleep now Bella.", and hummed my lullaby as I drifted off into sleep.

"Bella, my Love, morning is upon us."

"Five more minutes Edward, Charlie can wait." I said as I rolled onto my stomach from my side and moved my pillow to cover my ears.

I suddenly felt a small creature sling me over her shoulder and take me to what I could tell was her bathroom.

"Alice, take me back to Edward!" She was quite getting on my nerves.

"Bella, we have some important final details to go over before the seventh, and I'd rather not mess them up for you."

"Alice would you please tell me what you can't do yourself?" this had better be good.

"Final check on the catering Bella, and I have a rather exciting surprise for you if you behave and DON"T ask what the surprise in question is." Alice could never understand what I truly want in life, would she.

"Okay Alice, I guess I can behave." This wasn't going to be a fair battle either, so I once again surrendered to my vampire best friend, that wasn't Edward. And Alice prepared me for what I was sure would be a long day.

* * *

I've been getting tons of hits and ONE review, so I'd like to thank givenpeace13 for reviewing. p.s. No more updates until I see that I have 3 reviews, and I changed it so you can review if you are anonymous!


End file.
